Avenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna
Part 1: A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna Ryun's Return Ryun stood with eyes that displayed malice and yet at the same time a serene calmness. Ryun looked over to Seireitou and nodded and then advanced towards Jake, "You had better stand up or I'll kill you where you lay." Ryun said clutching the handle of Juubikatta. "Ryun, it isnt just your power... its your attitude... its different, much more confident... and proud" thought seireitou as he watched the fight smiling. Ryun now stood right in front of Jake and unsheathed his blade. He proceeded to touch the tip of the katana to Jake's chin, "Gatsuga....Bakuha." he said in a low voice. He watched as the black energy engulfed and devoured Jake. Ean Eromalc, out on a scouting mission from James to observe Jake's interactions with other major players, was watching through the eyes of his mask in a tree, and looking down he saw that the tree was directly above Seiretou. Great, the gray-haired sore-loser is here... Hope he doesn't notice me as easily most people notice anybody around here... he thought. Seireitou sensed Ean but didnt make any signs to ean that seireitou knew he was there. Seireitou meerly watched ryun's fight. Jakes attack body fell from the sky. "Bring it on." He made several hand signs "You always complain wanting to fight this body so lets go" Jake hit the ground "Midnight Illusion:_Split_sea!!" Ryun simply said, "Release" and the genjutsu broke. Ryun pointed his blade at Jake and said, "Sharpen Juubikatta!!" It resembled a normal katana with a green hilt and a hexagonal guard. Its vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical prowess most shinobi would have their bodies give out at. It allowed Ryun to move at very high speeds exceeding those of the Body Flicker technique, and gives him matching agility and reflexes (possibly equaling if not, surpassing Seireitou's speed) along with allowing him to use his natural strength to its limits. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Shikai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Shikai from the point of activation. Ryun stood as the smoke cleared, "Try me." Ooh, this is good. I'm archiving this fight when I get back. thought Ean. He focused on Ryun, and noticed something odd... Ryun swung his sword, "Gatsuga Bakuha!!!" he said increasing the blasts size and obliterating Jake. "Wow that is almost as fast as my Shadow Dance. You didnt forget I had that did you?" Jake made 50 hand signs and Black Hell Came into play "Lets try this again..Midnight Illusion:_Split_sea!!". Ryun activated the Sharingan and looked right through the genjutsu, "Not gonna work." Ryun used Flash Steps and the Body Flicker Technique to become far faster than the Shadow Dance. He appeared just above Jake, slamming him in his cheek with his fist. Then he drop kicked Jake and then activated Gatsuga Bakuha, but this time the blast stayed on his sword and Ryun slammed it into Jake releasing the blast as it struck Jake causing him to fly into a cliff and explode. Evan apears above the cliff "Ryun I knew you would be back, did you get my letter" he says as he jumps down. Ryun glanced over, "Yes and I'll deal with you when I'm done with him." Ryun said pointing to Jake who was buried under a hill of rubble. Ryuka appeared beside Evan, took one look at the rubble "Jake" was in, and whistled. "Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." He commented. "Thats enough spectators" Evan places a seel on the ground creating a bairrior like (like the one orochimaru used when attacking the leaf) around the fight Ryun didn't wait for Jake to recover. He fired another Gatsuga Bakuha which obliterated the area that Jake lay in, damaging him beyond repair. Seireitou nodded, "Alright Ryun, lets see what you can do" Ten Tails Ryun vs Rokudou Jake "It would hurt if one understands pain" the jake in the rubble exploded, it was a Lightning Clone and Jake came from behind Ryun "Instaedel dooma!!" Jake shouted as the sky in Black hell went cloudy and lightning fried Ryun alive with water all over even damaging anyone else who happened to be in the area. Jake then ran to Ryuns body and started pounding his stomach and his water body came from the sky and Ax Kick his face then His gravity body came and twisted Ryun breaking his back. "Then lets Go" Jake said. Ryuka managed to keep it from reaching him with Demonic Illusion: Sharingan's Mirror, but was minorly damaged. He coughed up a bit of blood. "....Jerk." He muttered. "Ryuka, i don't think we should join the fight............. yet" Evan stated "Not at all, this is Ryun's fight. If you want to get involved, you have to fight me first, got it?" said seireitou sternly. Ryun effortlessly blocked the attacks with his sword and also absorbed the lightning with the blade. Ryun swiveled his blade and ran his hand down the blade shouting, "BAN-KAI!!!" As the smoke cleared, Ryun was now wielding three enormous blades. "Nibaiten Juubikatta, keeps the three-section theme but loses its yari properties. Instead, it is merely three oversized weapons connected by an equally large chain. To activate it, I run my hand down the blade and say Bankai. My two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a Ten Tailed Fox crest on one side of the blade. Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, I wield them easily. I usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion "float" behind me, though I will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot." Ryun explained. "Now give me all you've got." Ryun said hunching down. "You think I'm stupid enough to get evolved in that?!" Ryuka asked incredulously, gesturing to the scene in front of them. "No, thank you!" Evan pats him on the back "Good choice" "Just Give me a second" Jake said with his eyes closed. "I am almost ready" Jakes sleave began to rip at the chakra comming forward. Ryun could care less. Ryun effortlessly began swinging the sword. That's fine you see the power of Nibaiten Juubikatta isn't full until the crest on it's side glows completely red. Ryun said as the crest filled itself. Ryun then swung the blade, "Gatsuga Bakuha!!!" he yelled wiping Jake out. Jake opened his eyes standing there not damaged, "Its time" He said showing Haunted "Summoning Jutsu!!!" All the bodies appeared and said as they slammed the floor. A giant cloud of smoke came and a larger body came, "My seventh body is ready now." Jake said "Now the real fight can begin" The summon body vanished. The seventh body Ryun looked unimpressed, "Do you even know what a Bankai is? The Bankai is the second form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve it, one must be able to materialize their Zanpakutō's spirit in the real world and subjugate it, giving the weilder full reign over the Zanpakutō's power. The power of Bankai typically increases a ninja's power by a factor of ten. After a Shinobi is able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō's spirit, the Zanpakutō can assume its second and more powerful form. Unlike the Shikai, there is no command phrase to activate Bankai, though the user will usually say "Bankai" beforehand. A Zanpakutō's Bankai is often a manifestation of the spirit itself, usually creating a massive creature or a powerful effect to aid the user in battle though my and Seireitou's are exceptions to that. The Bankai itself will receive a different name in addition to the ordinary Zanpakutō . Certain Shinobi also change with their Zanpakutō, gaining clothing similar to what their Zanpakutō's spirit form looks like. Most Zanpakutō will also gain additional special abilities, or a more enhanced version of the usual one. Like with the Shikai, most of these abilities have an associated name." Ryun explained again. "If you fused with your seven bodies 10,000 times over, you would not have half enough power to match a Bankai and I can go up two more levels." Ryun said chuckling. "But its your move. Give it a shot." "The one thing Ive always hated the most about you is your indurance." Jake gave him a wierd look. "I dont know why but I am bored are you?" Jakes attack body made some hand signs, "This will take a second your move." Ryun huffed and placed his hand over his face then pulled down causing an explosion of chakra. Ryun had donned his Bijuu Mask. It gave him the infinite chakra of the Ten Tails. Ryun then swiped his sword around, Rai Bakuha!!" he yelled frying Jake alive. The smoke cleared to show the seventh body protected everyone and used Rasengan on the ground sending dirt everywhere and when it cleared they were all gone except the seventh body. "Lets go now...Chakra doesnt win a fight young one." The seventh body said majestically. "Don't belittle me. Besides, your the younger one." Ryun said pointing his blades at Jake. "I am not the younger one, I am the seventh body." He made 3 hand signs "And as for belittling you, well that part comes naturally." He ran at Ryun with full force an made a fist. Ryun leaped up and and landed behind Jake. He then swiveled his blades' pummel and yelled, "Gatsuga Bakuha!!!". The blast was so strong that it shook the earth as it struck the Seventh Body. The seventh body melted, it was an earth clone. The real seventh body came from the ground and grabbed Ryuns leg and crushed it. "Over Here" Ryun heard and then the seventh body knocked Ryun to the ground, "Midnight Illusion:_Split_sea." "I can automatically see through genjutsu, it's useless." Ryun's legs healed thanks to the Ten Tails' mask. Ryun swung his blade and shouted, "Shukai!!!" Ryun's Kuro Kitsune Juubikatta, brings forth the entire Ten Tails, initially it displayed a size of around a hundred meters tall. The giant fox copied every movement made by Ryun (which allows him to deal colossal, massive amounts of damage). The sword itself is a standard looking katana, but oversized with an equally- oversized sheathe on his back, with a red handle, rectangular tsuba, and red tassel on the end of the handle. The large size is due to Ryun's immense chakra. As a result, the sword itself was rather powerful, since very large amounts of chakra was used to create it. Ryun stood, "Its all over now." "Eh fine." He said "I am so bored now" He looked at ryun "We are still friends right?" He asked "Yes, but if anymore of that bloodlust creeps out, your dead." Ryun said.